Breaking the Ice (episode)
Tucker discovers that T'Pol has been sending secret messages to a nearby Vulcan ship. Summary ''Enterprise'' discovers the biggest comet ever observed by humans (or Vulcans). An away team, Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather, is sent to collect samples, as the comet is found to contain a rare substance under the surface. Meanwhile on Enterprise, Trip discovers that T'Pol has received secret encrypted transmissions from a nearby Vulcan ship, and is suspicious. With Hoshi's help, he discovers the personal nature of the message (concerning, as we later find out, T'Pol's marriage arrangements), and informs the Captain that the message was a letter and that it was a very private matter. Captain Archer does not ask Trip to reveal its contents. A recording to some Earth children, who go to a school in "Kenmare, Co. Kerry Ireland", is dispatched, containing comments about ongoing events on Enterprise and answers to the many questions the popular crew previously received. Trip apologizes to T'Pol for reading the letter. The impending marriage is causing some concern for T'Pol, since she would have to leave Starfleet immediately and remain away for at least one (Vulcan) year. At Phlox's suggestion, she agrees to discuss it with Trip, to prevent her secret from spreading. The cultural gap makes the conversation difficult, resulting in each person only promoting their own culture and way of seeing things. Also, there is a tentative effort by Captain Archer to make things clear between him and the captain of the Vulcan ship following Enterprise, as Archer invites the Vulcan captain to dinner aboard Enterprise. He is not successful; he is only able to prove to the Vulcans that human stereotypes seem to be right. The conclusion eases the cultural tensions between the Humans and Vulcans. As the away team runs into complications, Archer sacrifices his pride in human independence for the good of the imperiled survey, letting the Vulcans help with their tractor beam. Also, T'Pol chooses to reconsider her marriage, showing that her discussion with Trip wasn't as fruitless as it first seemed. Background Information *This episode features the Ti'Mur, the first major Vulcan High Command starship seen in all of Star Trek. *Reed and Mayweather made some enhancements to their snowman between the time Archer catches them and Reed sets off the charges. Their addition: a set of Vulcan ears. *The dinner with Captain Vanik has some commonality with the state dinner held on the by Kirk and crew in honor of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) *Koss, who will later appear in and , is first mentioned in this episode. *This episode effectively begins the T'Pol-Trip personal relationship, and its title is thus a . It is the first time Trip enters T'Pol's quarters, and the first time she shares personal information with him. The pecan pie she has in her quarters at the end of the story is also the first time T'Pol is seen to eat unambiguously Human food for her own enjoyment. It is noteworthy that she signals her personal rebellion from Vulcan tradition with one of Trip's favorite desserts. *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for its visual effects, but it lost out to the pilot episode, . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.4, . *As part of the ENT Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Phlox *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Guest Star *William Utay as Vanik Co-Stars *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) References Archer's Comet; bio-matter resequencer; Brennan, Liam; caffeine; Chef; comet; County Kerry; dark-matter nebula; Denobula Triaxa system; Denobulans; drilling rig; Eisillium; EV suit; "First Contact (art)"; Gaby; germs; grappler; green tea; Haley (student); Ireland; Kenmare; Kimball; Koss; magnesite; Malvin; McCook, Molly; Miles, Geoff; milk; O'Shannon, Chloe; peanut butter sandwich; pecan pie; planetary nebula; plasma torch; pok tar; Polycocyx astris; protein resequencer; ''Maymora''-class; snow; ''Suurok''-class; Ti'Mur; Tok; tractor beam; turkey (bird); universal translator; Vanik; Vulcans; Vulcan database; Vulcan Space Program; Vulcan survey ship; water; Witty, Gabrielle; Worley Elementary School; Yarahla; Zariphean tea |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Das Eis bricht es:Breaking the Ice nl:Breaking the Ice pl:Breaking the Ice sv:Breaking the Ice